Forgotten Love
by backlash
Summary: should I continue this Trowa has amnesia again and Quatre pays the price
1. Default Chapter

Forgotton love _Disclaimer: I don't Gundam wing or any of the characters_

Forgotten Love

By Backlash

Quatre lay on the cold concrete floor. He was in a great amount of pain and didn't know how much more he could take. He scanned the room and there were two guards and his tormenter who looked down at him with hate filled eyes. The man he once knew grabbed a metal bar and hit Quatre's legs a couple more times. Quatre tried to get up but his legs weren't cooperating.

Quatre looked up at the boy with tears in his eyes. "Why Trowa?" he asked.

"Don't talk to me as though we're friend's. I don't remember you murder but I've been told what you've done. You butchered my family now I will make you pay. Any last words?" he asked.

"When you get your memory back I want you to know I forgive you and know it wasn't your fault. I will always love you Trowa. My sweet Trowa." Quatre's eyes closed as he passed out. A man came in and told Trowa he was ordered to execute Quatre and for him to deliver this envelope to Miss Catalonia as proof he was dead.

Trowa walked down the hallway and decided to take a peek at the contents of the envelope. There was an ID and some papers the he noticed an engagement ring. He looked at it and flashes came to him.

******_Flashback_

Trowa walked into the cottage he shared with Quatre. It was surrounded by rose pedals and lit candles. It was beautiful but not as beautiful as his love standing in the middle in a white silk robe smiling.

Trowa smiled back knowing Quatre was up to something. Quatre approached him and handed him a small black box. Trowa took it with shaking hands. As he opened it Quatre said. "They say the eyes are the windows to the soul so have of the stone is green and half is blue. Do you? Do you like it?" 

Trowa began to cry. "Trowa? What's wrong? I'm sorry please don't cry I didn't mean to hurt you. Trowa I love you." He looked up and responded.

"I never thought it would last. You are a very important person Quatre think about your reputation if you marry someone like me."

"The only people that matter are the ones standing in this room here and now. The rest can go to hell. No one and nothing is as important to me as you are. You are my sweet and no one had better mess with that." Quatre got down on one knee and took Trowa's hand in his. "Trowa Barton will you marry me?"

"Yes Quatre I will." Quatre took him in his arms and whispered, "I'll love you forever no matter what."

******End Flashback

All Trowa's memories flooded his mind as he took off running back towards Quatre. 

The man pulled out his gun and aimed it at Quatre's forehead. He couldn't help but laugh. "Betrayed by the one you love how poetic. You know the boss couldn't help but use him after finding him wandering around like a zombie. She had meant to kill him in the explosion but when he survived with amnesia no less it was absolutely perfect."

_******Flashback_

"Hey Guys. Trowa said he'd meet us inside. They nodded and waited for Duo who was late as usually. When he finally arrived they started to head for the building as they heard a loud noise the whole place exploded into ashes. They all took cover all except Quatre who tried to run to the building but Heero grabbed him and held him back. 

"Let go LET GO! Trowa TROWA!!!!!" Quatre began to cry hysterically. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" The tree of them had to hold Quatre down he might not look it but he's very strong.

*********End Flashback

"So still love him?"

"Always nothing you do will change that."

As the man took aim he fell to the ground. He fell and as he fell Trowa stood behind him. He ran to Quatre. Quatre looked at him with hopeful eyes. 

Trowa kissed his forehead and said with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"It's (cough) it's not your fault. Never think that." He smiled as he coughed up blood. His eyes closed. "Quatre? Please no." Trowa could hear the alarms sounding off. He picked Quatre up gently he knew he needed medical help fast or he might not make it. He stole a jeep and drove him as fast as he could.

Trowa held him in his arms when he approached a hospital they doctors took him away and now all he could do was wait. Unknown to him one of the nurses recognized the young Mr. Winner and made a call to Duo Maxwell. She remembered him coming in looking to see if Quatre had been brought in. The boy had been quite worried about his friend. He had said that he had been taken by an ex lover who wanted to hurt him and who wasn't in his right mind. But the boy who brought him in seemed quite concerned that couldn't have been who he was referring to could it. 


	2. chapter 2

forgottenlove2 Trowa watched over Quatre as he slept. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of his love. Now that he had his memory back it was asif he woke from a bad dream. It just didn't seem real all the lies that was told to him. It was finally over and he could be with Quatre who was so special he forgave him without a seconds thought.

Quatre on the other hand had been through hell this past year and could never forget the feeling of having the one you love the most die. Then to find out he's alive with no memory and wanted him to die painfully.

Trowa could hear voices outside it sounded like Duo talking to a nurse. So he hid in the closet now wasn't the time for a confrontation. There was no way he would believe him not right now anyway.

Duo entered the room and saw his friend looking so pale and fragile. He sat down next to him and held his hand. When he remeber the last time Quatre was in the hospital just a few months ago.

**********_ Flashback*************_

Quatre sat on the edge of the hospital bed looking down as he was surrounded by his friends. Duo was standing in front of him and he was extremly pissed off. He stared Quatre down Quatre had never seen Duo look so mad before.

"How dare you do something so stupid." Duo yelled.

Quatre looked away as Duo yelled again. "You look at me when I'm talking to you." 

"you wouldn't understand Duo." 

"Oh really dumb old Duo wouldn't understand right? Thanks buddy." Duo baited.

"No Duo your not dumb. I've never ever thought that about you. I just."

Duo kneeled in front of him and took his hand. "Tell me. I'm here for you." Duo assured him in a comforting tone.

"I'm just incomplete without him Duo I feel like there's this whole in my heart and each day it just keeps getting bigger and bigger. I loved Trowa with not only my heart but my soul my whole being. Without him I just don't know what to do. I feel so alone and so lost."

Duo hugged him and rubbed his back in a soothing manner. "You're not alone. I'm here and so is Wufei and Heero too. We will always be here because we care about you. Don't you know that?"

"I'm useless without him. It's hurts Duo I want my Trowa back. I'm not whole without him."

"No you're not useless. We care about you you made us a family." Quatre pulled away and yelled.

"No that's not true! everytime I've tried to pull us together it hn this or hn that. They don't care about me no one does. Maybe you do Duo but they don't all through the war they only put up with me. You all thought I was nothing but a spoiled brat don't deny it I know it's true. they don't even call me Quatre they call me winner." Wufei had enough of this how dare he try to kill himself and presume to know what he felt it was an outrage that he was going to put an end to. "How dare you speak as though you know my mind and heart. I have never put up with anyone Winner." Wufei placed his hand on Quatre's shoulder, "We do care Win.. I mean Quatre." Wufei finished and Quatre smiled for the first time since it felt like forever.

Heero then spoke for the first time. "Quatre your not useless either. I wouldn't have trusted you to use zero if you were. You were my first friend and taught how to care about friendship."

"I thought Duo was your first friend." Quatre answered.

"I found him irritating. He wanted friendship and probly more. I didn't reckonize it though. You taught me how to be a friend you taught me compassion. and although I'm not there yet I think I'm getting better."

"Yes you are. I'm proud to be your friend Heero. I love you all very much."

"We've lost Trowa please don't you leave us too." said and now teary eyed Duo.

Quatre grabbed onto Duo and said in a soft voice. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Wufei and Heero joined in and they had a group hug. Quatre knew then he couldn't leave them. He simply said, "My family. My true family." They all tended to agree.

"Don't scare us like that again. We're here for you always." added Wufei.

"I won't I promise."

**********End Flashback*************

Duo rubbed Quatre's scar on his wrist tenderly. "I will protect you my friend. No one will take you away from us I promise. If that bastard tries to hurt you or I see him I'll kill that bastard memory or no memory.

Duo pulled out his cell phone to call the others and hit it. The damn thing kept saying no signal available so he left the room in search of a payphone. Completely forgetting there was one in the room. Plus he wanted to speak with Quatre's doctor.

Trowa knew he had to act fast. He slipped out of the room and found a room with medicine in it. He grabbed a sedative and a syringe. Filling it.

When he returned he saw two beautiful eyes staring up at him. Quatre smiled up at him. "Hmm Trowa your here."

"Of course nothing would or could keep me away. I've got some medicine for you."

Quatre looked up at him and didn't even question about it he trusted Trowa completly. Trowa administered it to him as Quatre held out his arm he said. "Love you Trowa."

"I love you to. Nothing will keep me from you agin I won't let anyone take you away."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now sleep and when you wake everything will be taken care of." Quatre fell asleep with a smile on his face. Trowa carefully dressed him being careful not to irritate his wounds.

He picked him up and carried him to the open window and dropped the sheet after making it into a rope. His jeep right outside when he finally had Quatre buckled in an angry Duo yelled from the window. He was to late though as Trowa drove off. Duo yelled, "You're a dead man Barton."

Duo was pissed he began taring the room apart in a blind rage. Trowa had taken Quatre and who know's what he planned on doing to him. Ever since he lost his memory he had been quite vindictive.

Duo had become very protective of Quatre but even more so since Trowa's supposed death. Quatre he loved as though he were family and vice versa. Duo had been quite heart-broken when he found his friend on the bathroom floor with his wrist slit. There was blood everywhere. Duo began to cry at the thought as he fell to the ground.

As he cried Heero walked in and saw him. He quickly ran to his side. "He's got him Heero. Barton took Quatre." Duo cried.

"We'll get him back I promise."

"But what if? what if........"

"That way only lies madness Duo. Have faith Quatre will be fine either way Trowa Dies. No one hurts Quatre." he promised not only to Duo but to himself.

TO BE Continued? 


End file.
